


Find you later...

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Написано по мотивам заявки Endless.165"Джим Мориарти/Шерлок Холмс. На заре туманной юности. R"http://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p178848988.htm





	Find you later...

Лондон не всегда дружелюбен. Девица из бара, выпив два коктейля за счет Джима, исчезает попудрить носик и не возвращается.   
Джим ждет ее какое-то время, а потом просто заказывает двойной скотч.   
Дымно.   
И шумно. Музыка слишком громкая, Джим не привык к такой, она бьет по ушам и резонирует в груди.   
Еще стакан.   
И все же — сегодня было неплохо, а завтра будет еще лучше. Лондон падет к его ногам, он точно знает. Он уже все решил, все придумал. А пока можно оторваться.  
Шальные деньги должны и уходить легко. В конце концов, скоро он заработает миллионы, скоро по щелчку его пальцев мир завертится в другую сторону. Стоит ему только захотеть.  
Он так удачно впарил эту картину сегодня.

Справа кто-то садится. Джим бросает быстрый взгляд в эту сторону.  
Молодой человек, на вид чуть моложе самого Джима. Или просто он так выглядит?   
Рукава дорогой рубашки закатаны, сверху расстегнуты три пуговицы. Джим видел похожие рубашки в магазине в центре и даже примерял одну, из прошлогодней коллекции, но ценник отпугнул.  
Джим подмечает красивую линию ключиц.  
Парень раскручивается на барном стуле. В одну сторону. В другую. И снова. У Джима слегка кружится голова.  
Светло-голубые глаза, темные волосы, чистое лицо, а главное — совершенно потрясающие губы. Полные, ярко очерченные, которые так и хочется попробовать на вкус. Интересно, чем пахнет его кожа?   
Джим видит родинки на длинной шее и как пульсирует артерия. Прикоснуться? 

Он не сразу замечает, когда стул перестает крутиться, и молодой человек уже смотрит в упор. 

— Она тебя кинула.

— Без тебя знаю!

Говорить сквозь шум тяжело, приходится надрывно кричать, и слышно плохо.

Джим еще раз бросает взгляд на его губы и облизывает свои. Дурацкая привычка.

Молодой человек в ответ вскидывает брови, будто удивленно, но, скорее всего, это тоже мимический паразит.   
Поднимается и берет Джима за руку.

— Пошли, — и Джим идет за ним.

Они почти доходят до уборной. Его спутник шел бы куда грациознее, если бы не был настолько пьян. Но и сам Джим не трезвее.  
Джим задевает плечом косяк двери, и они оба почти валятся на диван в темном углу.  
Здесь намного тише.

— Черт, пиджак! — шипит Джим, не столько слыша, сколько чувствуя, как трещит ткань.

Парень смеется. 

— Забудь. Купишь новый.

«И то верно», — думает Джим, хватая парня за тонкое, изящное запястье. Слишком худое. Похоже, наркоман. Он пытается разглядеть вены на его руке.

— Глупо, — шепот прямо на ухо. — Я не колюсь.

— Мне плевать.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Джим тянется к его губам, но парень отталкивает.

— Какой смысл целоваться? Ладно, сколько у тебя есть? — слух ласкает глубокий, хриплый голос.  
— Что?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал, а мне нужны деньги. Сколько?  
— Сотня.

Парень чуть морщится, Джиму кажется, что брезгливо. И Джиму это не нравится.

— Сотня уже не деньги? — голос звучит резче, чем следовало.

Тот не отвечает, а просто опускается на пол, устраиваясь между ног Джима.

Джим ошалело оглядывается, но быстро понимает, что здесь их не видно, а если бы даже и было, то всем все равно. Красивые пальцы легко касаются молнии на джинсах, и быстро тянут ее вниз.

— Прямо тут? — Джим запускает руку ему в кудри.

— Заткнись. 

И Джим затыкается, хотя ему совершенно не нравится, что парень позволяет себе грубить ему. Но все раздражение исчезает в тот момент, когда губы прикасаются к члену. Джиму стоит нечеловеческих усилий не толкнуться в этот рот сразу и проверить, насколько глубоко можно погрузиться.  
И вдруг до него доходит.

— Черт, резинка! — Джим пытается отстраниться, но это невыносимо сложно, невозможно, немыслимо по своей воле освободиться от этого горячего, жаркого рта.

Парень выпускает его член, и внимательно всматривается в лицо Джима.

— Ты чист, я тоже — произносит он, вновь опуская голову, намереваясь вернуться к своему занятию. Джим был бы не против, но сомнения.

— Все так говорят.

— Я не все, — в голосе слышна обида.

Джим с восхищением смотрит, как его член едва касается пухлой нижней губы.

— Как тебя зовут? — Джим берет член в руку и проводит по приоткрывшимся губам влажной головкой.

— Шерлок, хотя какая тебе разница? 

Действительно, никакой. Будь что будет! Джим подается бедрами вперед, а Шерлок ему навстречу, и головка проскальзывает по небу, заставляя Джима выгнуться и громко застонать.

Ладонь сжимает мягкие послушные волосы, управляя, подгоняя. Движения становятся все резче, в Джиме просыпается жестокость, он пару раз с силой надавливает на кудрявый затылок, заставляя Шерлока захрипеть, принимая полностью.

Шерлок вскидывает руку, пытается изобразить сопротивление, а сам при этом лишь быстрее двигает языком, всасывая так, что у Джима сердце готово пробить грудную клетку.

Джим ловит свободной рукой его пальцы, сжимает их, поглаживает, ощущая потрясающую гладкость ухоженной кожи.   
Джим не сводит взгляда с лица Шерлока, запечатлевая каждую мимолетную деталь, и жестко трахает его рот, не обращая внимания на то, что тот уже задыхается.  
Еще несколько движений вперед, и Джим вздрагивает, застонав, и опадает на спинку дивана, закусив губу чуть не до крови.   
Шерлок тут же высвобождается из захвата, выпускает член изо рта, сплевывает в сторону, садится рядом на диван, тяжело дыша и вытирая губы ладонью.  
Джим дрожащей рукой застегивает брюки.   
Все произошло так быстро, что кажется нереальным. 

— Ты не похож на того, кто занимается этим за деньги, — Джим сам не знает, почему в голову пришла именно эта мысль. У него не так-то и много было контактов с проститутками.

Шерлок не смотрит в его сторону, а только протягивает ладонь в требовательном жесте.

— А ты не похож на того, кто разбирается в этом! Деньги!

Джим достает из кармана несколько мятых купюр.

— Повторим у меня? — Джим снова облизывает губы, ожидая ответа. В голове проносится картинка, как можно было бы разложить этого потрясающего парня, исцарапать белую тонкую кожу, сжать пальцы на его бедрах, довести его до исступления, услышать как он стонет, кричит, и наконец накрыть поцелуем его губы.

Но Шерлок дергает плечом и, теперь уже точно брезгливо, усмехается:

— Съемная квартирка на окраине. Пиджак с распродажи, ботинки позапрошлогоднего дизайна, у тебя криворукий парикмахер. Ты только что спустил свой заработок на минет в клубе, и больше у тебя нет, — Шерлок ненадолго замолкает, поднимается с дивана, запихивает деньги в карман брюк. — И... секс мне не интересен!

Джима в одну секунду захлестывает злость и обида, он ловит ртом воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Он смотрит, как Шерлок, пошатываясь, уходит обратно в толпу танцующих, и не сразу соображает, что надо бы догнать.  
Когда он срывается за ним, то уже поздно — Шерлока нет нигде. 

Детские мечты о мировом господстве кажутся ничтожными и мелкими, сигарета ломается в пальцах, Джим сплевывает в темноту улицы и возвращается домой пешком — денег уже нет, это правда.

Он его еще найдет. Заставит желать, спалит его душу, выжжет его изнутри, как он сам сейчас горит. Это будет, обязательно будет...


End file.
